Who Would Believe You?
by writerchick13
Summary: And really, who would believe you? How do you love someone who took away your innocence? Rated "m" for rape. DracoHermione
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Along a dark road hurried a tall figure, wrapped in a cloak. As it passed beneath a flickering streetlamp, the worried features were thrown into sharp relief. This figure slinked along a dark alley, through the side entrance of an abandoned building, up three flights of stairs and, finally, through a door.

Towards the far side of the room was a chair, and in it, a man. At least, to a casual glance, the chair's occupant appeared to be an ordinary man. Upon closer inspection, he looked more like a snake. A snake surveying the world from cold, red eyes set in milk-white skin. He too wore a black cloak, and was fingering a thin, long wand.

"My Lord," the newly arrived figure edged forward nervously, "My Lord, you have news for me?"

Voldemort appraised the Death Eater for a minute, and then spoke. "Tell me, what does your boy think of our organization?"

"My Lord, Draco wants nothing more than to be used for your cause."

"Does he? Well then, I have a job for him."

The ice-cold voice dropped low as it hissed its instructions.

"My Lord, my son will be honored."

"Be sure he is. And," the red eyes narrowed to threatening slits, "…Be sure he does not fail."

"Yes my Lord. I will see to it," Lucius Malfoy's eyes narrowed to slits nearly as cruel as his Master's, "…He will not fail."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here it is! All chapters completed. Disclaimer for story: credit has to go to my amazing beta, whom I could not have finished this story without. I love you Max! Also, characters ect. Are of course JKR's. Plot is semi-mine…you get the idea. Now, without further ado, Who Would Believe You? Don't forget to R&R guys!**

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, on her evening Prefect's patrol, had just passed a suit of armor when she heard giggles.

"It's two hours after curfew. Detention for all of you,and twenty points from Hufflepuff."

The culprits, heads hanging, dispersed. Hermione let out her a giggle of her own. She still wasn't used to being a prefect to whom younger pupils automatically paid attention.

After checking the rest of the floor, she smiled. Finished, she started back to Gryffindor Tower, humming a tune under her breath. As she turned a corner, there was a flash of movement. An arm grabbed her around her waist and, before Hermione could scream, a pale hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hello, Granger. I thought I might meet you here," a cold voice whispered.

A wave of anger rose inside Hermione. That voice had been an irritating fly in the ointment throughout her years at Hogwarts.

"If you so much as open your mouth, you will regret it." Malfoy took her by her wrist, leading her up a floor. She didn't't struggle yet; instead she felt around in her robes for her wand.

If Malfoy thought he was going to drag her back to the Slytherin Common Room and indulge in his hobby of mudslinging at Mudbloods in front of his cackling friends, he could damn well think again. Once she got her hands on her wand, she'd...

Oh! With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she realized her wand had disappeared. Malfoy had taken it, and she hadn't even noticed.

'Smartest witch of the century, eh, Hermione?' she thought sourly.

"Give me back my wand, you filching ferret!"

Malfoy only smirked. "I don't think I'll do that Granger. You might get it back if you do exactly as I say. Just keep quiet and who knows, you might even enjoy this! If Mudbloods aren't all frigid cows that is! I mean I know you LOOK like cows…"

If this piece of ineffectual Slytherin scum thought she, Hermione Granger, was going to become a statistic, he had another thing coming. No way was she going to be another of those 73% of rape victims who know their assailants. No fucking way! She had punched him out before; she could do it again, even if he had grown taller since then.

She concentrated as she tried to remember all the sensible things she had read. Okay. Talk first, get him off guard.

"What do you want with a filthy little Mudblood like me, anyway?"

He hesitated for a fraction of a second. "You have a point. Still," he gave a mirthless grin, "...Someone has to tackle even the dirtiest of jobs. I can wash off the stink after, huh?"

Right. Enough talking. Time to show him she did not have 'victim' written all over her. Hermione stamped down hard on his instep where the bones are tiny enough to be broken. Her foot ground and twisted on his. Simultaneously her free hand stiffened into a rigid, nail edged pyramid and punched with all her strength at his eyes, again twisting to draw blood and pain from a weak spot.

"Fire," she screamed, with the full blast of her lungs. Only fools scream 'rape', she thought, the research shows twice as many people respond to 'Fire! Fire! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Her foot ground down, her nails tore...Nothing. He was still laughing. Were those eyes enjoying her efforts really those of Draco Malfoy? So cruel, so - so knowingly cruel.

Did the vice-like strength with which her second hand was captured and twisted until she felt her shoulder scream in pain as it twisted in its socket really belong to the boy whose eye she had blacked not so very long ago? Hermione realized her screams were making no sound.

When had Malfoy learnt how to cast a silent 'Silencio' charm without a wand? Even she couldn't do that!

Hermione felt herself lifted from her feet as if she weighed no more than a kitten. She was swung and smacked against the wall, the way one beats a dusty mat - and with as little compunction.

Fight, Hermione! Her brain told her, Fight on! But somehow she couldn't relay the message to her bruised body. What more could she do? She did her best, making her own weakness a strength, making herself a dead weight, collapsing to the ground like a sack of potatoes, trying to wrap around his legs to unbalance him. It hardly slowed his stride.

Malfoy stopped in the middle of the hall, checking to make sure no one was around. "You are scum Granger, scum. Groveling on the floor is where you belong."

She was not going to be raped. She was not. But - her brain raced. What could she do? Her blows had had so little effect she may as well have beat on a rock! She felt her eyes prick. Tears of anger mainly. But she wasn't going to shed them for him. No way. Even if he did rape her - he wasn't going to make her cry. Not that little ferret. Hermione struggled to choke back the sob trying to escape. A bubble of snot blew, and then burst at one nostril.

Malfoy looked down, in disgust, at the heap on the floor that was his old adversary. She was trying to hide it - but she was sniveling. Just like a Mudblood - no guts, any of them. He pulled her roughly to her feet. As swimming brown eyes met steel grey, Hermione thought for a second he was going to hit her. Instead, he moved forward and spat into her face, the spittle trailing cold as ice down her cheek. All right. Now she was scared. She was scared stiff - and the tears were going to come. But - she'd think of something. All she had to do was get away. All she had to do was...

Yes! She had an idea.

Hands trembling, she slowly reached up to put her arms around his neck. When she was sure Malfoy thought she would cooperate, she formed both her hands into fists and hit him hard on the back of his neck. He hit the ground; she sprinted, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. Her goal was the Headmaster's Office, where she would be safe. She would point her finger, and Malfoy would be expelled. She would make sure that everyone knew what he had tried to do, and his family name would be forever spoiled.

Like lightening, Malfoy tackled her from behind and her head struck hard against the flagstone. She was dazed for a second and then Malfoy flipped her over, so he lay on top of her.

"Do you want to do this here then, Granger?" he spat, cold fury in his voice.

He hit her across the face, and leaned in close, so closethat she could feel the warmth of his sweating skin.

"Get up!"

Sobbing openly now, though still without making a sound from her silenced throat, Hermione climbed slowly to her feet, her head throbbing.

Malfoy gripped her wrists tight enough that his nails left indentions in her pale skin and dragged her back to the Room of Requirement.

She was becoming desperate. The tears that she could not stem impaired her view. Her hands twisted and flailed. It was futile. They reached the blank stretch of wall and Malfoy moved closer.

"If you move a muscle, you will have your own wand pointed at you so fast that it'll make your head spin. You're not the only one that knows good curses, Granger."

A door appeared, and Malfoy pushed it open, throwing her inside.

"Like what you see Granger?" A large four-poster bed in one corner.

"Take off your robes."

"Go to hell!" she replied, her eyes widening as the sound of her own voice showed he had removed the charm. Why? Of course, he wanted to hear her terror. He wanted to hear her beg. He wanted to hear her scream.

His eyes turned dark. "I said, take off your robes."

"Fuck off, Ferret."

"Take off your robes, Granger or after I've had enough of you, I'll see what damage a knife or a wand can do up there."

A look of despair crossed Hermione's face, as she began unbuttoning her robes. Malfoy sat back on the bed, watching with satisfaction. When the robes fell to the floor leaving her in her uniform, he stood up.

"Now your shoes."

She silently slipped out of them.

"And your socks." 

Those came off too. He casually made his way over until he could look into her eyes. Then he smirked.

"Come on Granger, I'm giving you a choice. Bed or wall?" Hermione remained defiantly silent, and Malfoy's mouth twisted into a sneer.

"I gave you your chance. You know you deserve this." He slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms beside her.

"No," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Nothing came out. Not a 'Silencio' charm this time - just her own throat closing up on another sob. "No," she tried, again. "No!"

If Malfoy heard, he took no notice, but ripped her blouse from her shoulders, gloating at the thought of leaving his own dark mark on her. Sharp cruel teeth bit into the soft flesh, making his victim squeal with pain.He stepped out of his trousers. She could not help but look to see his penis pressed against the skin of her thigh.

"No," said Hermione, firmly. "No!"

Malfoy's head snapped up. For a moment, it looked as if he might hit her, but then he smiled.

"I told you not a sound," he hissed and tore Hermione's knickers from her. Malfoy let out a laugh as he watched his terrified victim's face. "Suspense killing you, Granger? Well, I won't keep you waiting."

He plunged a finger inside her, roughly exploring and testing and Hermione expelled a sharp gasp.

Seconds later, she screamed aloud as Malfoy rammed into her.Harder and faster he tore into her, each savage thrust radiating fresh waves of pain through her helpless body.

One hand clutched, cruelly, at her breasts, the other clawed at her buttocks, spreading them apart.

With a triumphant shout of release and victory he spewed into her. And again! And again! The bones of her shoulders and buttocks smashed against the rough stone. When, at last, he pulled out and took his hands from the limp, bruised body, she collapsed - shaken by hopeless sobs - to the floor.

Malfoy bent down, jerked her head up, and hit her.

"You disgust me, Granger. Tell anyone, and it will happen again. And really, who would believe you?" He tossed her robe over her. "Cover up. Do you really think I want to look at that one second longer than I have to?" Without another word, he grabbed his clothes and strolled into the bathroom, out of sight.

Hermione, her head on the floor, saw something narrow slide from his robes, unseen by the swaggering boy. Her wand. Her eyes closed in a brief moment of thankfulness.

After she was sure he wasn't going to come out soon, Hermione grabbed her wand and her clothes. Covering herself with her robes, she pushed open the door and fell out into the corridor.

She ran, tripping and stumbling, to the nearest girls' lavatory. She couldn't't stop his words from echoing in her head as she curled up, rocking herself. Her battered body convulsed and she coughed roughly, and then gagged. The cruel cold stones bit into her as she sprawled out, shaking and spitting, trying to rid the taste of the night from her mouth. _After all, who would believe you?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV **

"Take off your robes Granger or after I've had enough of you, I'll see what damage a knife or a wand can do up there."

I woke up, gasping for breath. Tears had dried on my cheeks; I had been crying in my sleep.

I sat up, straight against the headboard. I had slipped down when I had fallen asleep. I had fallen asleep…Stupid, stupid Hermione.

I was just so tired…I let out a shaky breath. I could not sleep. I had enough of him during the day; I did not want him in my dreams. I needed to get up. Then I wouldn't be so tired, and I wouldn't fall asleep again. What I needed was a bath.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. I could sneak into the prefects' bathroom and be undisturbed. Slipping down into the hot water, I tried to make my muscles relax.

He's never going to get near you again, I told myself. It's the end of term. I can go home and not have to deal with any of it. I let out a moan as my mind raced back to that night. Stop it! Don't think about it! Why are you thinking about it? What person wouldn't? What person could stop herself from thinking about the most horrific night of her life? The ramifications made it impossible to just forget about it.

Suppose I was pregnant…If he had got me pregnant… Surely no. Not first time. But, I was mid-cycle. I knew that was the most risky. What if I had picked up something? A disease… What if, what if, what if…?

I would not play this game. I would not 'what if' myself to death. And no matter if I wanted to, I could not stay in this hot water forever. I grabbed soap and washed. It was still painful. My bruises made it hard to reach right round to my back. The bruises that he had left…I spied one on my leg. Probably from when he had tackled…No. Don't think about it! Yet…Was it getting lighter? I scrubbed. It was…It was getting lighter. I scrubbed harder, trying to make it go away. It would not. I knew I should stop, but it was if I were in a trance. There was nothing mattered but that bruise and my scrubbing hand…

"Stop!" I jumped at the loudness of my own voice. "Shit…" I needed to stop the bleeding, but my wand was back in the dormitory.

Back in the dormitory…Since when did I go anywhere without my wand?

Since that fucking bastard took away every semblance of safety that you felt at this school and made your mind a right royal mess.

I needed to get out of here. My trunk was packed. If I was the first one on the train, I could find a carriage by myself. I could make sure no one bothered me…

XxXxXx

I stowed my bag over my seat and curled up in a ball against the window. My eyes immediately started to close, so I switched position. How embarrassing would it be if I started screaming in my compartment about how he had…I could not go to sleep.

"Hermione?"

I jumped ten feet as Harry peeked in the compartment.

"Oh…Hi, Harry." I looked at his hands. What if…? Were all men capable of …? I could not even feel safe in the company of my best friend.

"Can me and Ron sit with you?"

"Oh…I really need my space right now. Thanks though."

"Okay…" Harry backed out. As they passed, Ron threw me a confused look.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny this time.

Leave me alone!

"What?"

"Do you want me to sit with you?"

For a moment, I considered it. I considered telling her about my bruises, about the nightmares so bad I made myself stay awake. I considered letting her know that I had to take a pregnancy test, considered telling her everything. But no. It was bad enough talking about it with myself. I couldn't tell anyone else.

"No. Thanks."

Ginny left. No one else came to intrude on my privacy. The train started to move.

Now, I could think. It was all I was doing these days anyway…but before I did more thinking, more reliving the same fifteen minutes over and over, there was something I needed to do. Something I had been putting off. There was no more time left. I was on my way home.

I shut the blinds and pulled out my bag. Inside was a pregnancy test and a STD test I had grabbed from a witchs' clinic in Hogsmeade. I tore open the plastic and read the directions.

I inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, trying to slow my beating heart. Then I sat up straight. Pointing my wand at my stomach, I said clearly, "Sexularus transmito." Nothing. Did that mean I didn't have anything? A ribbon came from the end of my wand. "Negative." I breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank you._

Now for the other test. With my stomach in knots, I pointed and said, "Gravidas." Nothing for a long, long minute. Or was it an hour? Then the ribbon emerged. Positive.

I was pregnant. And the only person it could possibly belong to was - him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV—10 weeks later**

_Who would want to talk about it? It's normal to keep it to yourself. Don't feel so bad! _"Stop lying to yourself," I muttered, rubbing my stomach.

I was back on the train, heading back to Hogwarts for our final year. I had been made Head Girl Big surprise there. Not.

_All this stuff, and I have Head Girl duties on top of it? Wonder who's Head Boy? _But this unknown piece of information could not hold my attention for long. More worrisome was _what was I was going to say?_

All that time, all that time at home and I had decided nothing. I had deliberately found things for myself to do — going on long walks, practicing spells, (which I had immediately started the second I turned 17), and helping mum with supper every night. If I were asked my opinion on another person in this situation, I would say, them occupying their time was healthy.

But I was different. I was in the minority. I had done research over the summer holidays too…When I didn't have any other things to do.

I had found out that only 1 to 2% of rapes resulted in pregnancy.

_How freaking unlucky am I? _

_Come on Hermione_…_What are you going to do every time you go home for the holidays? Fake more periods? Tell your parents that your belly is the product of eating unhealthy foods while studying for exams? They're smarter than that._

Yet…What could I do?

_Umm…Tell them!_

I flinched.

Yes. I could tell them. But then maybe _they _would be plagued by nightmares too. My mum would cry on and off for weeks, thinking of how I, her baby, had suffered. My dad would no doubt try to find the bastard, and kill him with his bare hands.

Like I wanted to. Maybe that was why I had put so much effort into filling every spare minute.

Because I didn't want to think about him. I didn't even want to fantasize about hurting him, about revenge, because it was _him_. And he was not worth agonizing over.

I was not worthy enough…

_Stop that. Just because he hurt you does not mean you are worthless. You just feel it…You just feel like it's your fault. _

"But it is. It is my fault, because I'm not doing anything about it. Because I'm keeping quiet. I'm a coward." Saying this out loud only made me feel worse. Only made me have to face the cold hard truth—I was a coward. I was staying silent, and creating a way for him to do it someone else. I was despicable.

_Then tell! Tell someone, for Merlin's sake, Hermione!_

How could one person be so contradictory? I could not make the most simple of decisions. The one that really needed to be made first: was I keeping the baby or not?

I thought about that for half a second, and realized I had already made my decision. Maybe…Maybe I had stalled for all this time, because I knew, deep down, I was going to keep this baby. Even as the voice inside my head shouted that was crazy, I didn't listen. Yes, this baby was a product of rape. Yes, it was not something I had asked for. Yes, it would be half-_him._ But it was a life. And I would not deny it a chance to live.

_See how good that feels? Doesn't it feel good to have made a decision? _It did…Kind of.

Except now that decision gave way to a horde of others. When to tell everybody? Who to tell? Who would stick by me? Should I go home? Now there was an idea. What if I just went home?

I would be with my mum and dad, and they could go with me to checkups and to pick out baby stuff and all that. I blinked. I was having maternal feelings…I realized I was already having maternal feelings towards the baby. Unconsciously, I had moved my hand over my stomach. And if I was in the wizarding world, he or she would be in danger. Lots of it. The safe and good thing to do was go home. Yet… 

No! 

Damn Draco Malfoy! He was NOT going to keep me away from my school, my friends, from – from myself!

I had just called him by his name for the first time in months. For a brief second I almost smiled. For just a second, I thought past my pain and anger to the future. I still had a future. A future in which I could be happy. A future without nightmares, without flashbacks. Why not? Anger flared in me. I could be happy even though something terrible had happened.

He had no power over me.

"You have no power over me," I said firmly. That was my mantra now. He was powerless. I was in control.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the train slowed.

I grabbed my luggage.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as both he and Ron caught up to me.

"Hi…" Awkward.

"So…How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, panicking. I didn't look pregnant yet, did I?

"You looked as if you were talking to yourself. That's the first sign, y'know. What's up with you?"

"Oh…" I ran through possibilities.

I could tell them…Or not. If I told them…I don't know what they would do. Probably kill him. Why that sounded like a bad thing to me when it's what I wanted to do myself - after being entirely sure I wasn't alone with him - was beyond me. And if I didn't tell them…They would do nothing. Well, not nothing. They'd carry on thinking I was acting strange.

"I'm fine." I said. _Second decision made. _I was not telling.

"Okay…Want to walk with us?" Harry asked, but I was already a few feet ahead of them, having brushed past. My friends they may be, and I may be starting to recover, but I still did not want to be around people.

I reached the Great Hall practically before anyone else, and sat at the end of the long Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron did not sit with me.

I felt a twinge of guilt at being so offhand with them, but squashed it. I would tell them…Eventually…Maybe…

"Welcome and welcome back, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

For the first time I could remember, I zoned out, lost in thought. What was I going to do? How was I going to handle classes?

"And now, I bid you goodnight." Dumbledore was finished,

I strode off to the Head Girl's study. I peeled off my clothes, The bed was too comfortable for its own good, and I soon succumbed to sleep.

"_Go to hell,__"__ I replied, and watched as his eyes turned dark. _

"_I said, take off your robes.__"_

"_Fuck off, ferret.__"___

_Malfoy exhaled, showing his irritation. __"__Take off your robes Granger or after I__'__ve had enough of you, I__'__ll see what damage a knife or a wand can do up there."___

I sat straight up in bed, gasping for air. Tears streamed down my face as my stomach cramped, then relaxed, cramped, then relaxed. I tried to gain control.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." I repeated, trying to slow my breathing. "It's okay. It's okay." I rubbed my stomach, tried to regulate my breathing. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. You have no power over me," I said weakly, and hated myself for not believing it.

XxXxXx

The next morning was hectic. I had had only 3 hours of sleep, and was dead tired. I was shepherding a group of first years in the right direction, when I felt a tug on my robe.

"Excuse me, where's Charms?" A girl, first year by the look of her, had come up to me. Something about her reminded her so much of me. Maybe it was her busy hair or her brown eyes, or the way she held her chin high, as if she was terrified by me, a 7th year, but trying not to show it.

"It's downstairs and on the left."

As I watched her go, something in me stirred. She was so innocent. So naive.

_And you're letting Malfoy go free, to possibly hurt her like he hurt you. _

No. I wouldn't do that. I made up my mind and squared my shoulders. I was going to Dumbledore. I was not going to remain silent.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Draco's POV**

It was the beginning of the school year, the second day for crying out loud, and I was already in Dumbledore's office. I hadn't even had time to abuse my power yet, what on earth could he want to lecture me about?

Perhaps only slightly more mystifying was why Granger was sitting across from me, looking absolutely terrified. Usually whenever that Mudblood was in the same room as me she stuck her nose so far in the air you could look down both bogey-barrels right up to her brain.

Dumbledore sat looking at me from behind his desk, fingers steepled. I met his stare, defiantly, until he sighed.

"Miss Granger has come to me with a very serious accusation."

_No doubt. What is it now? _I composed my face into what I hoped was a pleasantly curious look.

"Really? I can't think of anything that I would have done…"

Granger inhaled as if about to say something, and then blew out the breath, clamping her lips tight. Dumbledore glanced at her before turning back to me.

"It concerns the end of last term. Miss Granger tells me that she was doing a routine check in the halls when you accosted her."

"What…Wait, what?"

I wasn't sure I understood what he was saying. Like what…I groped her or something? She probably wished she could be with me. I felt a smirk make itself known on my face again.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger says that you raped her."

I sat there, stunned. The smirk slid off my face. Then coherent thought returned.

"What? And you believed her? I would never touch her!"

"Ms. Granger says otherwise," Dumbledore replied, trying to lock eyes with me. I refused to meet his gaze.

"So you trust her instead of me? Because she's Potter's best friend? Teacher's pet? Of course. You've always favoured them!" I ranted.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do not favour any of my students," Dumbledore replied sternly. "I would thank you to never accuse me of that again.

I scowled.

"Now…What do you have to say to Ms. Granger's accusation?"

"It's not true!" I yelled. "I don't know why she would say something like that, but it's not true. I've never touched her! I wouldn't touch her if you paid me!"

"Oh it's not?" Suddenly, despite her apparent fear, Granger was standing up, shaking. "If it's not true, then how come I have nightmares? If it's not true, then how come I had bruises, for weeks? If it's not true, then how come I'm pregnant Malfoy?"

"I…What?" Pregnant. Not mine. Weasley's? How disgusting.

"Miss Granger. Are you saying that you are carrying Mr. Malfoy's child?" Clearly, this part of her story was news to Dumbledore too.

"I know I didn't tell you Headmaster, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it out loud…It's his Professor, I swear it is. It couldn't be anybody else. I'd never…" She trailed off, and blushed.

I faced her. "Prove it! Where are the tests then, who said you're pregnant? Besides you, that is."

"I…" Her eyes were full of fire, despite her fear, and I guessed she was too angry to talk. All that energy into a lie…I had never pegged her for a liar. And what a lie!

"I took the tests on the way home last term, Malfoy, and I'm lucky that I didn't catch anything from you. The tests are in the trash, in some landfill, where you belong, you and your family, and all your filthy gold! How you can just sit there, and deny it, when I'm three and a half months pregnant! I'm going to start showing soon! And then there will be no doubt, none at all. And you…" She was breathing hard, and I was smiling.

"Granger…Honestly. What do you plan to get out of this lie? I think I would remember if I had done a Mudblood..."

"Mr. Malfoy that is enough. You will not use such language in my office, or in my school." Dumbledore stood. "Mr. Malfoy, I am not taking anybody's side, but this is a very serious allegation. I have no choice but to confine you to a solitary room until a full investigation can be made. I will have one of the teachers escort you."

"What? You can't do that! That's not fair! What about her? She's the one that should be locked up, spreading vicious lies like that…"

"Enough." Dumbledore raised his wand, and for a second I thought he was about to curse me. Then something silvery shot out of his wand, and I realized he was sending for someone.

"Stupid school," I muttered under my breath, unable to help myself.

"Miss Granger you may leave. Go see Madam Pomfrey, and tell her the situation. She'll take care of you."

Granger nodded, and I heard the door close behind her.

"My father wanted to send me to Durmstrang, but my mother just had to have me near…Nothing like this would have happened there, I can assure you. They don't even allow Mudbloods in their school…" Dumbledore said nothing; although I was sure he could hear me.

"Ahh, Professor McGonagall. Would you please escort Mr. Malfoy to the third floor corridor? The room on the left hand side please. Make sure it is secure."

"Yes, Headmaster." McGonagall looked at me. "Come along Mr. Malfoy."

I followed her downstairs, muttering under my breath the whole way. We stopped in front of what I was sure was an old classroom that was not in use anymore.

"What, I don't get a bed? I have to sleep on the floor, on a desk maybe, like some criminal?" I spat. McGonagall looked down at me.

"You will have adequate accommodations, Mr. Malfoy. Good night."

I stalked, disgusted, into the classroom. Then I did a double take. It didn't look like a classroom, it looked like a bedroom. It had a bed, and an adjoining bathroom.

_Stupid teachers and their magic. _I didn't have to stay here. I would write to my father. He could get me out of here.

_Dear Father,_

_ Hope everything is fine at the mansion. I am currently locked in a room. Granger, the Mudblood, told Dumbledore that I raped her! And now she is pregnant! Or so she says. Of course Dumbledore believes her, because she's Potter's friend, and her hand is always first in the air, before the question is even asked. So now he's got me locked in this room, until 'a full investigation can be made.' This school father, I swear. It's so stupid, and I don't want to stay another minute here. Can arrangements be made to get me into Durmstrang? Come get me out!_

_-Draco_

I sealed the letter and wondered if the room was blocked against house elves.

"Stokey!" A loud _crack _sounded and our house elf was standing in front of me, nose touching the floor.

"Master called?"

"Yes. Take this directly to my father."

The elf disappeared. Five minutes later, my father suddenly appeared in my room.

"Father! I thought you couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts."

"We have our ways," he replied. "Now Draco, the time has come for truth. You _did _rape her, and she _is _pregnant with a Malfoy bastard. Do you remember anything about this?"

I was speechless.

"Obviously you do not. However, the potion seems to have been only half effective, the Mudblood was not supposed to remember who did it…Protecting our family name, of course."

"Potion? What potion? I didn't-"

"You don't remember, but you did. There was an Imperius potion in the sweets that your mother sent you at the end of last term, as a present, do you remember that? Then when you raped the Mudblood, the potion was supposed to pass from you to her - erasing her memory as well. A very tricky modification - perhaps I did not do it right. No matter. She was supposed to go back to the muggle world where she belongs and where she can't interfere in our plans for Potter. If she refuses to run home the Dark Lord will want her killed. He may ask you to do this, in fact, I am almost sure of it. After she is dead, you will come join us."

"But…Why? I mean-"Again, I was interrupted.

"You don't think I'm going to let her shit out a half-blood Malfoy, do you? Do you want that for our family? We are one of the few pure-blood families left! It would soil our line. It will have to be killed, along with the Granger girl. You understand what you have to do, son?"

I was no longer looking at him. I was...He had used me. He had made me...Shame engulfed every part of my mind, every inch of my body. He had... I felt...I didn't know. I didn't want to feel. I didn't want to think.

He was waiting for an answer but no words came.

"The Dark Lord does not like failure, Draco, remember that." He made to leave, and then turned back around. "I will be back tomorrow morning to get you out of here. Until then…It will do."

With a swirl of his cloak, he was gone.

A minute too late, I spoke. "What? What…have I done?"

**I felt so generous today that for Memorial Day, I gave you two chapters! Hope you enjoyed, and if there are any veterans reading this, thank you for serving our country! Now R&R! Love from-writerchick13**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

Hours later, and I was lying in bed, still too stunned to really get anywhere with the furious thinking I was doing. My mind kept repeating itself.

_Granger. Pregnant. Mine. My fault._

"No." This was _not _my fault. It was his…My father…

_Granger. Pregnant. Mine. _

"Not my fault," I told myself, repeating this for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Granger. Pregnant. My fault._

"His! It's his fault! He made me! I didn't know…I…I didn't…"

_Stop this_, I told myself sternly. Stop talking like there's somebody listening. There's no one here. You're alone.

With a jolt, I realized those words had never been more true. I was alone.

I didn't know how to deal with any of this. Not with the anger I felt towards my father. Not with the guilt. Not with the pity I felt for Granger. Especially the last. All my life, I had been taught to hate Mudbloods, to treat as them lower than the scum at the bottom of a lake. From the instant I had found out that Hermione – I sucked in a breath. Granger. She was Granger, a Mudblood, and nothing more. I had hated her the moment I knew she was a Mudblood. Hated her on principle, detested everything she was, because that's how I had been raised. And now...?

If my father, who had spent so much time instilling those values in me, could then turn around and use his own son like that…Did I still want to follow his teachings? Did I want to grow up to be like him?

I thought again of Hermione – "Granger," – I growled, becoming furious with myself. Granger, and how terrified she had been in Dumbledore's office. Because of me. Because of what I'd done.

_Not my fault. _

No matter who it was, Mudblood or not, no one deserved what had happened to her. Not in a million years.

What did that realization mean for me, though? What would happen to me if I chose to turn my back on my father? His words came echoing back to me.

_The Dark Lord does not like failure._

The words, of course, being spoken in the context of killing her.

Could I? Could I kill in cold blood? Could I kill her, and the unborn baby? The only thought I had given to murder was in the abstract, and I never dwelt on it long. I knew I would probably kill when I joined the Dark Lord's ranks, but that had been so far off. I had another year at least, until I would be asked to join…So I had thought. I had been given a violent shove into reality. Into realizing that the world was not as black and white as it seemed.

So what was the right thing to do?

I knew the answer, and fought against it. I steeled myself to say it out loud.

"My father is vicious and cruel. What he did to me and to her is unacceptable. And I _will _bring him to justice."

XxXxXx

At dawn, I awoke abruptly. I sat for a minute, remembered what I had decided last night. What did I do with my new found morals? I had to talk to…Hermione.

_She's just as deserving of a first name as you are, _I told myself. This was so weird.

I got up and after bathing and dressing, contemplated on how to get out of the infernal room; I knew the door was probably enchanted shut. I looked around, saw a window. Could I climb to her dormitory? Sighing, I decided to give it a try.

Half an hour later, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I had to knock three more times before she came to let me in, and once she saw who it was; she gasped and skittered back, all the way into a corner of the room. Her thoughts were easy to read. She realized that she had just presented the perfect trapped target. She fumbled for her wand, dropped it, and curled into a ball. Her terror was almost tangible.

_Stupid git_, I berated myself. She's terrified of you, of course she is! She doesn't know the truth. I held my hands up in the universal surrender sign – palms out, hands at chest height.

"I'm sorry, it's okay, I'll stay all the way over here. I won't touch you. I won't hurt you." I winced as I realized how fake the words must sound to her. "I just need to talk. To tell you the truth. After Dumbledore put me in that room last night, my father came…" As I talked, I watched for a reaction, but she gave me none. I wondered if she even comprehended what I was saying. "Do you understand? If you want to bring him in – I'll help. If you want to get justice, I'll help. I'll do whatever I can. That's all I wanted to say. I'll leave now. It's your choice." I backed out of the room, and as I left, I thought I heard her sob.

The sound did strange things to me, made me hurt in a way I could not even think about. I did not have very much room in my brain left.

The rest of the day I whiled away trying not to think of her. Trying not to think of anything.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

_Stop blubbering, he's gone. _I told myself this several times, but could not staunch the flow of tears.

_He doesn't have this control over you, don't give him the satisfaction…_A second later I realized that was pointless; he had already seen my terror. Nonetheless…It was several minutes before I regained control over myself. Once I did, I crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up around my shoulders.

Curling into a ball on my side, I thought about what had just happened.

Was it true? Or was it just a game he wanted to play? Some sick twisted game, where he makes me believe this plot, and then hurts me again? Could it be true?

I took a deep breath, and forced my mind back to the end of last term. To that night…

His voice, his touch, the way he moved…Maybe it wasn't him. _Think about what you're saying, Hermione. _How his eyes had gleamed with satisfaction, watching me lay broken at his feet…He wasn't that - that - cruel. _He's your enemy! _The strength with which he had thrown me around…That wasn't him. He was _too _strong, almost unnatural. _He's an arrogant bastard!_ What he was…While he was…That wasn't a boy. Only a man, well practiced in the ways of cruelty and torture could take that much delight from such an act. _He's evil, he's twisted, a jerk, worthless, and he deserves to rot in hell!_

The way he had treated me just now…He had felt pity for me. While I had sat, defenseless in the corner, he had stayed on the other side of the room. He had not tried to intimidate me. What if…?

I struggled furiously with myself, trying to think logically.

_If you didn't hate him,_ a small voice in my head said, _if you didn't already think he was a git, what would you believe? Would you believe him, based on this solitary act?_

_Yes, _I answered grudgingly, but that's mental! You don't throw away everything you already know about somebody, just because you want to give them an excuse!

The realization hit like a wrecking ball. Just to give them an excuse…I wanted him to have an excuse. I wanted it to be somebody else's fault, anyone else's. Why? Why not him? It wasn't like this would be the first time he treated me like scum. It would just be another bulletin point on the long list of reasons why I hated Draco Malfoy. So why? Why? Why…?

"Because I do believe him. He doesn't need an excuse, because it wasn't him. His father used him…" A surge of pity for Draco swelled. _That _was a new feeling. I uncurled from my ball and got up. I needed to see the headmaster.

XxXxXx

I sneaked a glance at Draco for what seemed like the hundredth time. He looked…Scared. Well, he had good reason to be. He was siding with me, a Mudblood, against his own father. His very powerful, well-connected father. If he wasn't scared, he would be an idiot.

All the pompous, arrogant, selfish attitude seemed to be stripped from him. What was left was a scared little boy. I thought about this for a second and then sneaked another look at him. He caught my eyes and gave me a nervous smile.

I cleared my throat.

He coughed.

I looked at my watch. Professor Dumbledore had been gone an awfully long time.

"This must be terrible for you."

I looked over, startled.

"Oh…Well I guess…You too you know…I mean…" the words I wanted to say were getting stuck in my throat. I cleared it and tried again. "It must be hard for you too, it being your father and all. I mean, at least what happened to me wasn't someone I liked…Your father, not you…Not that I like you…" I was blushing, and knew I must sound like an idiot. I took a deep breath. "It must be hard for you too."

He just nodded, and silence took over.

I studied my fingernails, wishing Dumbledore would come back.

Then I heard him shift in his chair and looked up.

He was facing me more directly now, and looked as if trying to decide whether or not to say something. I waited.

"Listen, how are you, you know, with the…The baby and all that?"

"Oh."

I said, surprised. Then, not knowing exactly why, I said, "I'm okay, I guess. All the pregnancy stuff—morning sickness, dizziness, soreness—well, that's not fun. My mum had to keep buying me ginger nuts over the holidays. They help with the nausea."

"Oh…"

Draco looked uncomfortable, and I wondered if I had volunteered more information than he wanted. Then I wondered why this mattered to me.

As I looked at him I was reminded of that night. It was him…But not _him_. I could tell he was very unsure of himself. In a strange way I didn't want to think too hard about, it was kind of sweet.

Dumbledore's door opened and we both looked around.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting so long," Dumbledore said while settling himself at his desk. "It took longer than it should have."

Dumbledore exhaled and surveyed us. "I'm afraid Cornelius is being most stubborn about the whole matter."

"So there's not going to be a hearing?" Draco interrupted loudly.

"Please let me finish, Mr. Malfoy. As I said, Mr. Fudge is being stubborn, but after a few reminders about laws, has agreed to a preliminary hearing. I must tell you both—I do not expect it to go well. Fudge is scared of what might happen to him if he accuses Lucius of such a thing."

It was funny how nobody could say the word _rape_. Such an ugly word.

"Accusing Lucius will be dangerous. I will stand behind you both, but you need to understand-Lucius has powerful friends. Very powerful."

I looked at Draco. His face was set.

"I want to do this," he said. "If Hermione still wants to, of course."

Trying not to show the jolt I had received when he said my first name, I nodded.

"Very well then. The hearing is scheduled for the day after tomorrow. We will all go together."

I stood up. I needed to think some more. "Thank you, Professor." As I left, I caught Draco looking at me. It took me a long time to figure out that look, and when I did, I wasn't sure how I felt about it. From that look, I knew Draco Malfoy admired me. The question was, how did I feel about him?


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter goes out to all my reviewers, you guys have been amazing with all your support! Not everyone is reviewing though, judging by the gap between all the alerts I get, and the reviews I get. So, keep the reviews coming, you really don't know how much it means to me. Tell me what you think of the story, what you would like to happen next and lastly, do you think Hermione's having a boy or girl? Depending on how many answers I get, you may see your opinion in the next few chapters. :) Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**—the next evening

I was eating a late dinner and trying to finish the chapter we had to read for Charms at the same time. As a result, I had already spilled pumpkin juice and a few crumbs when Ginny sat down next to me.

"Ginny!" Surprised at the serious look on her face, I set down my book. Suddenly, I felt it had been ages since we had talked. A feeling that was only reinforced by the set of her lips.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Okay…"

"Perhaps somewhere a little more private?"

I looked around. We were two of maybe ten people in the Great Hall.

"Ginny, the hall is practically empty. I'm in the middle of eating. What's up?"

Her eyes flashed, and then she was speaking through her teeth at a fast pace. "Fine. What's wrong with you, Hermione? You never talk to anybody anymore. You're moody all the time, you flinch every time Harry and Ron approach you…Or anytime anyone approaches you for that matter. And not just you! You and Malfoy are always exchanging glances, like you're part of some secret club or something! I _know _something's going on, so out with it. I'm supposed to be your best friend." She looked so concerned and hurt that it disarmed me before I could put up my defenses, and I made my decision.

"Follow me." I told her, and got up, taking a few rolls with me. I _was_ hungry.

Ginny looked like she might say something, about how now I wanted to take the conversation to a more private place, no doubt, but she just pressed her lips and remained silent.

When we were safely in the empty dormitory, I sat down on my bed, stood up again, and told her to sit. She did, and waited.

"Okay…I'll tell you everything, but don't freak out, okay?"

She nodded.

"At the end of last term…"

I got through the worst part, that night, with only a vehement exclamation from Ginny. Silently, I congratulated myself on remaining dry-eyed.

Ginny was now too angry to remain seated.

"That jumped up little arrogant-"

I cut her off quickly.

"There's more," I said, and she threw me a look.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

Another exclamation.

"Ginny!" I admonished. "You'll teach him bad manners."

She stared for half a moment and then let out a slightly hysterical giggle. "It's a boy?"

"Oh…I don't really know. I guess that's just how I picture things."

Ginny nodded and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Who else knows?" she finally asked.

"Just Draco and Dumbledore. And now you. And the Death Eaters, I suppose.

"Umm…Who?"

"Oh yeah. The other part of the story."

I told her what Draco had told me, and by the time she was completely caught up, she was looking astonished.

"Hermione, I dunno. I don't think You-Know-Who would go to all that trouble, would he? What if Malfoy is just saying all that to get away with what he did?"

"I believe him, Ginny. That's all there is to it. Dumbledore does too, and that should count for something."

She nodded once more, and then sighed.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron deserve to know. Harry has trusted you with his life; don't you think they deserve to be told? Not to downplay your pain, but this isn't just about you. It's about everybody."

I exhaled in a gust. "How come it's taken me almost four months to get to that conclusion and you get there in five minutes?"

Her mouth curved up, and it was a sad kind of smile. "I don't have to go through and deal with all the emotions."

"Ginny, will you come with me? I would really appreciate the support."

"Of course. Do you want to do it now?"

"Might as well. Are they in the common room?"

"Probably." She took my hand, and walked with me to the common room. Ron and Harry were in a corner, parchment spread out over their table.

Ginny said, "I'll get them. Wait here." She walked over and whispered something. Ron and Harry looked at me, and I smiled nervously.

"Would you take a walk with me?" They nodded, and in an awkward silence, we walked out to the grounds. When we were all standing at the lake, I turned to them. "I'm pregnant." I had not meant to be so blunt, nor had I meant to tell them that bit first, but so much for planning.

Even the silence got quieter as they absorbed the information, and not giving them a chance to recover, I told them everything else.

Unlike Ginny, there were silent through my story. More so than Harry, I kept looking at Ron. He never met my eyes, just stared at the ground. His face showed no emotion and I wondered what he was thinking.

Finally, after I had finished and the silence had grown uncomfortable, Harry spoke.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm keeping it," I told him, puzzled. I had already said that.

"No, about Malfoy. Are you a…Together, or…?"

Clearly uncomfortable, Harry shifted from one foot to the other.

"Oh. No, we aren't. He's just - helping me."

"Right. Well…Okay. Umm…Listen Hermione, I'm really sorry. I never meant for you-"

"Oh, stop, Harry. Do you think this is all your fault? It's not. So don't go blaming yourself." I glanced at Ron again, but he was still staring at the ground.

Harry followed my gaze and nodded, half to me and it seemed, half to himself.

"Okay. Well…Right."

"Well, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed." I said, saving the awkward goodbyes for another time.

"Okay." Harry seemed pleased at the way out I had given him, and left, Ron in tow.

"Do you really want to go to bed?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not tired, actually. I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Well…" Ginny said, a look in her eye.

"What?"

"You could tell me what's really going on with you and Malfoy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The words came out a little too quickly to be believable, and I started walking back to the castle.

"Mmhmm. Come on 'Mione. I'm your best friend, remember?" Unable to resist, I gave in with a shy smile.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course!"

"Okay…Ginny, me and Malfoy are…Well…Nothing more than two people trying to get justice." I laughed, seeing her face fall. "Really, Ginny! Nothing is going on!" We reached the dormitory, and after giving the password, went to lie down on my bed.

"Yes there is!" she insisted. "There is something going on, because earlier you called him Draco."

I blushed, only now realizing my mistake.

"That's…So…" I blustered, and someone knocked on my door.

I opened it, glad for an excuse to end the conversation.

"Oh! Hi, Ron."

"Hey…Can I talk to you?" he mumbled to my feet.

"Um…Yeah sure, me and Ginny were just-" Ginny interrupted me.

"I was just going. 'Night, 'Mione." And she left.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Ron heaved a huge sigh, and then finally looked at me.

"Listen, I was thinking, and I just…Well…" he swallowed, and I waited, wondering what could possibly be so hard to tell me. "If you're keeping the baby, you won't want to be a single mum. If you want, I could, you know…Marry you, just to help out...You know…"

"Oh." I stared for a few seconds, and then regained my wits. "Oh, Ron, that's so nice, but…There's no need. Honest. I'll want you both in its life, of course, but…I'll be okay."

"Oh. Oh, okay. Well, I'll just go then." And the conversation was abruptly over.

Lost in thought, I turned on my side to get more comfortable, puzzled over Ron.

It was then that I noticed them. I picked up the packet of ginger nuts with delight. The note attached said _I hope these help—D._

When had he had the time to get these? He had gone into Muggle London, just for me. The thought had me smiling, and that night, I slept free from nightmares.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Draco's POV**

Sitting in front of a group of people that is judging you is not the most comfortable feeling in the world. In fact, now that we were actually here, I was having some serious cold feet about trying to bring my father to justice.

Nothing could have prepared me for where I was today. Never in a million years would I have guessed that I would become –enchanted- the girl sitting next to me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

She jumped and then answered. "Yes. Are you?"

I nodded and then my head snapped to the front as Fudge spoke.

"So. We are here for a preliminary hearing for charges brought against Lucius Malfoy by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore, acting as their advisor, please rise."

The headmaster did so, and Fudge nodded to one of his assistants on his right. With a start, I recognized him as a friend of my father's. Or to put it bluntly- a Death Eater.

"Albus Dumbledore, please give us your testimony."

"Certainly. About a week ago, Ms. Granger came to me in my office. She said that she had to tell me something…"

I didn't want to hear this. Once was enough for me. I looked at my father, who was sitting as far away from me as possible. The one and only time he had looked at me his eyes held nothing but anger and disgust. I knew he no longer considered me a son. Part of me said good riddance, but another part of me sighed and reluctantly said goodbye to all the things in life that being a Malfoy could get you.

There was a silence, and I realized the headmaster had told everyone the story. Fudge peered down at me, and I stared back defiantly. Finally, Fudge cleared his throat.

"Albus Dumbledore's testimony being taken into account, I do not see any evidence of a rape. It is a fantastic tale to be sure, but one that seems to have been rehearsed to cover up nothing more than a common teenage pregnancy."

"That's a lie!" I shouted, unable to contain myself.

Professor Dumbledore shot me a look, and I slowly sat back down.

"As I was saying, this seems like nothing more than a plot to discredit a respected wizard!" Fudge glared down at me. "Let the record show that it is common fact that Mr. Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore have been enemies for quite some time. The question has to be asked, could Dumbledore be using these children for his own purposes?"

The people behind him murmured, and Fudge quickly backtracked. "Look at the facts! If, as Dumbledore swears, this is not just another case of teenagers facing the consequences of indulging their raging hormones – if there was never any relationship between them before this alleged incident - why are they holding hands like a courting couple?"

The murmurs stopped abruptly, and I followed their gazes to our hands. When had that happened?

I let go and glanced at her face. Her mouth was open in a small oh, and she looked…Well she looked like something, that's for sure.

I was positive she hadn't realized that we were holding hands either.

Fudge, seeming satisfied, cleared his throat. "Lucius Malfoy, what do you say to these allegations?"

But it didn't matter. I knew they would believe whatever he said, and we had defeated ourselves with one unconscious movement.

Anger swept through me. I looked at Hermione, and it was clear we were on the same page.

XxXxXx

"Okay, it didn't go well." I told Hermione. As we walked out of the Ministry of Magic, I continued. "There's more we can do."

"You want to continue this?" Hermione asked quietly.

It was easier out of the sight of my father to want to do the right thing. "He shouldn't get away with this. We can go to the Wizengamot. Or your friend, Luna! We could get publicity against him in her dad's magazine."

"What do you think professor?" Hermione stopped walking and faced Dumbledore.

"This will do just fine," Dumbledore said, stopping as well. "Let's continue this conversation at Hogwarts." Taking our cues from him, we Apparated back to the front gates of Hogwarts.

"I think that doing the right thing is always right, but dangerous. I will repeat what I said before. I will stand by you, no matter what course you decide to take." Dumbledore looked ahead, towards the front doors.

"I want to see my father put in Azkaban." I said firmly. Hermione did not look as sure.

"Ms. Granger, how do you feel? Do you wish to pursue the matter further?"

Hermione appeared to be thinking it over, a sad expression on her pale face. Right up to Dumbledore's office, she was silent, where we were met by three wizards.

"Ahh, I thought this might happen." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are charged with the corruption of minors, conspiracy and malicious prosecution. Please come with us as we escort you back to the ministry." A tall bald-headed man read from a paper.

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione yelped, finally speaking.

She looked scared. I knew what she was thinking; if we didn't have Dumbledore, we would never win.

Dumbledore threw her a look, and Hermione shut her mouth, eyes on fire.

"Well, I guess my plan was just a little too obvious."

One of the wizards looked shocked, and then quickly recovered himself. "Come with us."

Dumbledore looked in my direction, and winked. "I do not think I will," he said.

"We have orders to-"

"Yes I know you do. Commendable though it is for you to try to carry those out, I have no intention of standing trial." Dumbledore said calmly.

The balding wizard on Avery's left, interrupted, his voice rising with nervous anger. "Dumbledore! We have orders – official ministry orders, authorized at the highest level – to take you with us."

"I have no doubt you do, Vulpus. And I will commend any and all zeal you demonstrate in your efforts to carry out those official orders. However," he smiled, with the greatest civility at the sweating wizard, "…It is only fair to warn you, I have no intention of – what is the phrase again? Oh, yes. I have no intention of – coming quietly.

The anxious, bald wizard looked flummoxed. "You're going to take on the three of us, single-handed?"

"He won't be single-handed!" exclaimed Hermione, reaching into her pocket.

My hand too, after a split second of hesitation, was reaching for my wand.

A fiery glance from Dumbledore halted us. "No!" he mouthed. To the three wizards, "Merlin's beard, no! I have no intention whatsoever of taking you three on, unless you force me to do so."

"Enough of this nonsense," snapped Avery, drawing his wand. "Take him!"

A streak of silver light flashed around our heads. Hermione squealed as a crack like a gunshot rattled the portraits on the walls. Fawkes screeched and dust filled the air. Another flash of silver and… I grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the floor as the spells flew in all directions around our heads. Avery crashed to the floor in front of us, his weight shaking the walls. A shriek. A thud. A panicked cry of "No!". The sound of breaking glass. Fleeing footsteps. And…

And silence.

Tentatively I raised my head. Dust was still floating everywhere. Avery, looking dazed, was pulling himself to his feet, groping for his expelled wand. The other two ministry wizards were brushing the debris from their robes. Dumbledore was – nowhere to be seen. He had escaped.

Hermione and I exchanged a glance. Dumbledore had escaped – which was good. But…

Escaped meant – gone.

Which was anything but good.

"Well…" The door to the office had opened. An icy voice sounded from the dimness of the passageway. "That was a display of startling incompetence, Avery." A disdainful sniff. "Still, at least the main objective – the removal of Dumbledore from Hogwarts – was achieved."

My blood ran cold. I knew that chilly, scornful voice. Had known it all my life. Its owner stepped out of the shadows. "Draco. My son."

My father strode forward to hug me. I stayed stock still until he let go.

"Father?"

"Draco, I am here – we are all here – to offer you… To offer you and Ms. Granger all the support we can."

"Support?"

I glanced at Hermione. She looked terrified. Nearly as terrified as I felt. Her hand was set protectively over her stomach. Over her baby. No. Over our baby. My jaw tightened and I clenched my hands into fists. Anything to stop them shaking. Anything to stop them showing how utterly scared I was. Scared for me, for her, for all of us.

"The whole fiasco with Dumbledore was tragic," purred my father, his eyes going from Hermione to me and back. "Don't worry. We realize exactly what has happened."

"And what exactly has happened, father?" I asked.

"It is obvious that both you and Miss Granger have been victims of memory manipulation. Now that Dumbledore – the source of that manipulation – is removed, your poor, abused minds will return to normal. No more lies will be forced upon you."

He turned to Hermione, "Go to the hospital wing and rest, my dear." A smile twisted his thin lips, "You are safe now, my dear.

Hermione shot a glance at me, and I tried to tell her with my eyes that it was okay. She turned around, and… It pained me to see her leave.

"Draco…" I dragged my eyes back to my father's face. "…You too must go rest. Later, I will have a – a particular task for you and you must save your strength." My father's eyes rested, meaningfully, on the door through which Hermione had just left. "I am sure you will do the right thing, my son."


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: In honor of my birthday, I have decided to give ya'll two chapters today! lol, my present to all of you. Hope you enjoy and you all have a wonderful weekend! love from-writerchick13**

Chapter 9

**Hermione's POV**

I shut the door and started performing every protective spell I could think of, one hand over my belly the whole time. I was shaking.

Throughout the time spent in Dumbledore's office, my emotions had varied between terrified and livid. Now, I felt anger, and I let it run uncontrolled, knowing this would make my spell work stronger. I sat down on my bed, suddenly exhausted.

Lucius. At Hogwarts. Many four letter words ran through my head, most of them not very nice. Except for one. _Baby. _My baby. In danger. Because of…him. But what could I do? If it was only me, I would march right back up to that office and curse him myself. But I had someone else to worry about. And he was what held me back.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Draco climbed through my window.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I've made them think I've been scared back into rejoining the Death Eaters. It should work until we get you out."

"Get me out? Malfoy, what are you-"

"You can't stay here. You've got to go somewhere. Not your parents, they'll think to look there. Hermione, if you want to save yourself, and the baby, you have to leave!" He said, clearly agitated.

I don't think I'd ever seen him like this. It looked like he'd literally been pulling on his hair; it was sticking out in all directions. He had a desperate look in his eyes, and the fact that he had called me by my first name, while not the first time, cleared my brain, and I took a deep breath.

"Calm down. What's going on?"

He stared at me for a moment, and then blew out a gust of breath.

"Okay," he said. "Okay. You aren't safe here. They want me to kill you, Hermione; they think that's what I'm doing right now. Poison, the killing curse, they don't care. Things didn't go according to plan. You were supposed to get pregnant, go home, and leave Potter one short. No one really sees Weasley as a threat."

I opened my mouth to protest.

"Don't interrupt! If you're not gone or dead by tomorrow morning, it's going to get ugly. They'll take you themselves, torture you, and then kill you. And me too, for that matter. So. Do you have anywhere you can go, besides your parents?"

"Well…" My mind raced, trying to think of a place…"There's a holiday cottage, very secluded, and it'll be cold come winter, but it'll do the job." I didn't like the idea of running away to hide, but if it was what kept my baby safe…

"Let's go there then. Can you pack quickly?" he glanced towards the door, uneasily and for the first time, I noticed he had a rucksack dangling from one shoulder.

"Wait a second," I started, looking at him evenly. "Why do you have a rucksack? You aren't planning on coming with me, are you? Because I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you-"

"Of taking care of yourself, yes I know, I know." For one second, he looked exasperated with me; it was oddly endearing. "And yes, I am coming with you. I have to protect-"

"I can protect myself!" I said hotly.

"I have to protect the baby! They want it dead too, what use is it to them?"

I stared, openmouthed.

"She or he is half mine; I'm not going to let it be murdered! It was forced on you, you didn't ask for it, but you still kept it! Well, I didn't ask for this either, but I'm not going to let some innocent _baby _pay the consequences! What makes you think you care more about our baby then I do? I'm not just going to run off and let you deal with this all alone! I'm more of a man than _that_. It's not open for negotiation. So just pack."

It was another couple of seconds after he had finished his speech before I remembered how to shut my mouth. And then, because I really couldn't think of another thing to say, I packed.

"Before we go, there's something I want to do. Do you think your friends are still up?"

"Harry and Ron?" I asked, confused. "Probably. Why?"

"Lead the way."

So I did.

XxXxXx

I looked over at Harry and Ron, arguing a few yards away. We were standing outside, and even though it was dark, I still felt really unprotected. Finally, Ron threw his hands up in the air, and Harry, looking agitated, walked back over with him.

"Where do you want to do this?" he asked.

"Right here is fine," Draco replied. "Quickly please."

Harry nodded. "Ron?" Ron came to stand by Harry, looking surly, and Draco and I took out our wands.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to protect our secret? Do you, Harry James Potter, understand that as secret keeper, you have part responsibility in our safety and general welfare?" I said.

"I do." And a glow, emitted from the tip of my wand, enveloped Harry, and then disappeared.

Draco repeated the procedure with Ron, and as the glow disappeared, I hugged Harry.

"Thanks so much," I whispered, trying not to let my tears fall.

"It's nothing. Be safe, Hermione."

"Thanks for everything Ron," I said, giving him a hug also.

Ron mumbled something. I didn't know whether or not I was supposed to hear him, so I said nothing.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" A cold voice came out of the darkness. Harry and Ron took out their wands, and all four of us pointed at the place from which Lucius had spoken.

"Isn't this a touching goodbye? Draco, what do you think you are doing?" As Lucius emerged, I felt a tremor rock through my body. Danger. We were in danger. We had to get out.

"I'm making my choice, father," Draco spat the last word. "And I choose to do the right thing, for once in my life."

"What nonsense," Lucius snarled, and I knew the instant before it happened.

"Hermione, run!" Draco yelled. I watched in horror as he barely avoided the killing curse from his father's drawn wand.

Jets of light flew from Harry and Ron's wands. I hesitated, unable to get a clear aim at Lucius and not wanting to hurt my friends.

"Draco, take Hermione and go!" I heard Harry shout, and a hand grabbed me by the arm as I made myself run.

The last sight I had of my friends before we Disapparated out of bounds, was the two of them fighting Lucius, and I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw a jet of red light hit Lucius square in the chest, before nothingness engulfed me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Harry's POV**

I bent over, trying to catch my breath. Beside me, Ron had sank down with his back resting against the stone wall of the castle. Lucius Malfoy lay on the ground a foot away from us, stunned.

"We can't stay here," I said. "We need to go. He'll be waking up soon."

"Where, though?" Ron replied.

"We'll go hole out with the Order. It's as safe as anywhere else."

"What about Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"She's going 'cos she needs to get out of Hogwarts. But…" Ron's brow furrowed. "…If we're going to Grimmauld Place she could come with me…" It was hard to see in the dim light, but I think Ron flushed. "I mean – with us. We could go fetch her back." His eyes looked - pleading.

I dropped my gaze. Ever since Ron got so weird over Hermione and Viktor Krum last year I'd kind of known that he… I guess this finally made him realize it too. Just like it took a while for me to realize how I felt about Ginny.

"I – We'd take better care of Hermione than that – that – than _him_."

It seemed to me who Hermione wanted to take care of her was pretty much her choice and she hadn't picked Ron. I don't _say_ that, obviously. "I reckon Hermione can look after herself."

"Yeah, but – going with Malfoy! She always thought he was nothing but a sniveling, foul-mouthed ferret. Didn't she?"

With the question his eyes look pleading again. I gave a shrug which he could interpret as 'guess so' if he liked.

"What use is he going to be? He'll drive her mad."

"Well, if he drives her too mad, maybe she'll end up cursing him. We'll get the bouncing ferret back." I said, trying to lighten the mood, because – well – y'know.

For a moment Ron thought of Hermione cursing Malfoy and almost smiled. Then he turned away. His head dropped to his knees and he hooked his hands behind it and hunkered down so I couldn't see his face at all.

"It's not right. Him going with her." His voice sounded - choked. I'd never seen Ron like this.

"Ron, even Malfoy has a right to try and protect his own baby."

Nothing.

"Hermione'll be okay."

Nothing. It wasn't just Ron wishing Hermione were back. Right now, I did too. She'd know what to say. I had no idea.

Then, very quiet. "'S'not fair!"

No, it's not. It's not fair to love someone and them not love you back. Not fair at all. It's sure not Hermione's fault though. And, though I still couldn't stand him, it's wasn't Malfoy's fault neither.

Ron buried his face further in his knees. His shoulders quivered. Was he…? I'm not sure. I looked away anyhow because if he was crying, no way would he want to think I saw.

I have to say something.

"They're not a couple, Ron. He's just looking out for her. For her and the baby."

Nothing.

Then, so muffled I hardly caught the words, "They're not a couple – YET!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hermione's POV**

I finished up the dishes while Draco sat in the chair, sulking. Again. I sighed. It had been a week, and so far, all he had done to make himself productive was going out to find a job. At which, he had failed.

_Not fair,_ I told myself. He had never had to work before; he had no experience in anything, much less anything muggle-related. Still…he could be trying a little harder to make this place habitable.

"Draco, will you please stoke the fire?" I asked politely.

I saw him open his mouth to say something, and then shut it. He stalked over to the fire and bent over to take care of it. I couldn't help but admire the view. Then I shook myself.

I was pregnant. And it was starting to show. I was in no place to be admiring a man. _He is the one who got me pregnant._ No. It was his father, the scum-sucking low-life piece of shit. _And that's why it's okay to look at him. Because he's not really the one that put you through all that horrible pain. _I stopped the conversation with myself. I had bigger things to worry about than my feelings about Draco.

"Thank you." He only nodded, walking to sit back in his chair and stare at the floor. "So…" I said, trying to make small talk.

"What?" he asked, voice surly.

"What have you been doing while I'm at work?" I asked, trying not to let his temper get to mine.

"Looking for a job." Came the short reply.

"Oh. And..err…have you found one?"

"No."

"Maybe you're not looking hard enough." Okay, maybe that was a little over the line, but I really was tired of doing everything around here.

Draco stood up suddenly, his eyes blazing. "What do you want me to do, Hermione? I am totally helpless in your world. I know nothing. How do you think that makes me feel? How do you think it makes me feel to have to depend on you for everything? It's not been exactly a picnic for me here!"

"You are not helpless! There is stuff you could do, even if you can't find a job. Like trying to make this place fit to live in, for one. But no, I have to come home every night, from my eight, nine and sometimes ten hour shifts, and then make you dinner, and wash the dishes, and make sure the fire is going to be okay through the night. You know what would really help me out, Draco? If you would take some _initiative,_ and help out around the house!"

Draco was silent for a minute. Then, he sat back down, and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry," He said in a low voice. "I'm really not angry at you. It's the whole situation that has got me so mad. Neither of us asked for it, but here we are. And I'm not doing anything to make it better."

Damn it. Now I felt bad for yelling at him. "I understand. And, it's okay. Why don't we just go to bed. It's been a long day."

"I think I'm going to stay here for awhile, if you don't mind. Don't worry, I'll watch the fire tonight." He said, looking into the flames.

"Oh…okay. 'Night, then."

"Good night, Hermione."

The next morning when I woke up for work, he was asleep on the couch. I stood there for a minute, just looking at him. Asleep, he looked so…good. Like someone who was doing the best he could in a world almost foreign to him. I resolved to be nicer. I was sure the words I had said last night had an effect on him.

Another day, another dollar was the only way I could describe waitressing. The people were rude, hardly tipped or didn't tip at all, and I could hear them whispering under their breath how bad the food was. Which isn't even my fault – I don't cook it. And, in any case, what's the point in complaining to each other and then saying, 'Fine, thank you' with a face like a wet weekend when I ask if everything is okay. I can't pass on customer comments if you won't make any!

I got home, and my feet were killing me. My belly seemed like it was growing every day, and it was becoming a conversation starter at work. "Oh, you're pregnant! When is it due? What are you hoping for? I bet you're so excited." What I wanted to tell them was "How did you figure that out? July. I want a girl, and, no, I'm not in the least excited, unless terrified counts as excited. Thanks for assuming, though." I was getting to be really irritable these days.

As I was putting my things away in my room, I noticed something sitting on my chest of drawers. A packet of Ginger Nuts. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thoughtfulness, and I hurriedly wiped them away. Stupid hormones. But all the same, the thought was really sweet.

"Thanks for the Ginger Nuts," I said, coming out of my room. "I'll make a pot of tea tonight and have them with that." I smiled.

"Actually, I had something I wanted to ask you." Draco said, coming to stand in front of me.

"Oh. Okay."

But he didn't say anything, just stood there, wringing his hands. It was almost comical.

"You had something to say…?" I said, prompting him.

"Umm..Well what you said last night really…I mean, it really got me to thinking…So, what I did…Did you want to go out to dinner tonight, for a change?" he blurted out.

"Oh…that sounds nice, but I really don't think we have the money…"

"I got a job loading logs," he said, and my eyes automatically went to his hands. They were scratched. "So, it'd be my treat for a change."

Trying to lighten the mood, I joked with him. "What, are you asking me out on a date?"

"No! Of course not. Just…I thought you might like a night off…it's not a big deal…you can say no…" I cut off his rambling.

"I would love a night off. Let's go."

I changed, and then we headed out into a cold night. One thing was for sure, this would be interesting.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hermione's POV**

The pub that we went to was not exactly a couples' place, but the lighting was soft, and the noise moderate. I could tell that Draco was trying hard. He waited for me to be seated before he took a chair on the opposite side of the table I'd chosen.

"Any drinks?" asked the waitress as she handed us our menus.

"Coke, please," I said.

"Ice'n'lemon?"

"Yes, thanks."

She looked at Draco.

"Same for me."

She walked off. Awkwardness set in.

I picked up my menu, opened it. Peeking a glance over the top of it, I saw Draco hesitate, and then do the same. Hmm, what did I feel like tonight?

"Ready to order?" the waitress set down two glasses of coke.

"I'll have the stilton and walnut pate to start, and the beer battered fish and chips, thanks."

"Large or small?"

"Large."

Her eyes came up. She told me confidingly, "It hangs off the plate – it's for the lads on the building site."

"Large," I repeat, firmly.

"Mushy peas?"

"Yes, thanks. And, can I have some garlic bread with the starter?"

"Instead of toast?"

"As well as."

"Sure." Her eyes turned to Draco.

"Er – soup and the lamb hotpot."

As the waitress walked away with our orders, I turned my attention back to Draco.

"Hungry?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. My brain registered that this look was quite sexy before my emotions settled on defiant.

"I am eating for two, you know. And I've worked all day." Even though I knew I had nothing to be embarrassed about, I could not stop the blush from creeping up my cheeks.

He said nothing, only nodded.

Silence.

"So...how did you find your job?" I latched on to the topic with gratefulness.

"Oh...I guess my wanderings around town finally paid off, and a bloke by the name of Ian said I could come work for him. It's not much really, just loading logs onto a truck, it's something a house elf would do really, but what you said last night really..." He looked at his fingernails. Only recently they had been smooth and polished, now they were ragged.

His unfinished sentenced hung in the air, and I fought to keep the smile off my face. I knew my words had made an impact.

"Well, I'm glad you found something to do. It's not healthy to just sit around all day."

Again, silence enveloped us.

"One pate with extra garlic bread, one soup." Our waitress set our plates down, checked to make sure our water glasses were still full, and then left us to it.

Starving, I dug in. Draco however, after only taking a few bites, put his spoon down.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, the food is fine...I just had a question. Have you told your parents yet? You know, that you're...about everything that happened?"

I put my knife down.

"Well, I've been really busy, and being at the cottage I don't know if their letters would still find me, and I've been so tired that-"

He cut me off. "Hermione. Have you told them?"

"Well, no, but-"

Again, he interrupted my feeble excuses. "You know you should tell them. They're your parents." His gentle tone somehow irritated me, and I fired my own questions back at him.

"Oh? And do you tell your parents everything? Does your mum know everything that has happened?"

"Yes. She was the one that put the Imperius potion in the sweets that she sent." Draco replied quietly. I could see that my words had hurt him, and I sighed, hating that I cared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. You need to tell your parents, Hermione. You know you do."

"It's not going to be easy." I picked up my knife and started eating again.

"You don't duck out of stuff that's not easy. That's why I lo—that's why you made such an annoying teachers pet."

I stared at him. He had been about to say the 'L' word. I knew he had. He was blushing now. I decided to let it go.

"Don't be jealous just because I got better marks than you," I shot back.

"Only 'cause you were everybody's favorite!"

I laughed. It felt good. "Well, I guess it really doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"No, I don't suppose so. When we get back to the cottage, you can send an owl to your mum...no, what is it you do? You can 'phone your mum. I saw one over there when we came in."

I stared at him. "You want me to do it now?" I squeaked.

"Is there a better time?"

"Well...oh fine. As I got out of the booth, I mumbled under my breath. "You call me bossy..." I'm pretty sure he heard me, 'cause he was smiling as I walked away.

Draco was just finishing his starter when I came back.

"I called her, told her everything was fine but I needed to see her and dad, and that we were staying at the old cottage. Of course, she's worrying and they're probably in the car by now, but that's my mum for you. We'll see them tomorrow."

"Oh. Did you...did you want me to be there with you?"

"I think it's best to get everything out in the open all at once," I replied firmly. No way was he ducking out of _that _conversation.

"Do you...do you think they'll want to kill me?"

"I think not! When they hear what happened, it's not you they'll blame, but your father, which is where all the blame should lie. Well, with him and his stupid, snake 'Lord'."

Draco snorted at my name for Voldemort, but then became serious again. "Do you...do you think they'll like me?"

His shyness was sweet, and it made me smile. "They've heard me talk about you over the years, so they may have some preconceived notions, but once they meet you, and get to know you, they'll love you. Come on, let's get out of here." I took his hand, and squeezed it, trying to give him comfort. He blushed, which made me blush, and as our eyes met, I dropped his hand.

"Would you like to go for a walk through the woods? It's still a bit early..." He looked unsure, so I gave him a big smile.

"I would love to."

We didn't talk much on our walk, so I appreciated the cool air, the green foliage, and the stillness of the night. It felt good to take a deep breath and just...relax. Our hands brushed against each other, and it made me feel suddenly shy and awkward, remembering how easily I had taken his hand in the pub.

Draco was walking with his head down, seemingly deep in thought. I was doing some serious thinking of my own.

_Do you think he likes you? He didn't pull away when you took his hand...and he's been a lot nicer since that argument last night. All those times he called you those names though...but he's different now. He changed when this happened...Maybe he does like me...maybe we've bonded over this...maybe...no. He's just trying to do the right thing. But..._

"Oh!" I gasped, my hand flying to my stomach. Draco's head snapped up.

"What? What happened?"

"The baby...it just moved."

His mouth dropped. He swallowed. "Can I...can I feel it?"

"I don't know...I mean, I don't know if he'll do it again—oh!" I gasped as another rib took a hit. "Here," I took his hand and pressed it against my growing belly. "Wait." I told him. And when the baby moved again, his eyes grew wide.

"You said...He. It's...It's a boy?" Draco swallowed hard again, still looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Well, I don't really know...It's just how I picture everything." We were standing close, closer than I think we'd ever been.

He looked into my eyes, and it struck me again how unique the color of his was. Gray, something metallic in them, yet they were deep. Like they were really seeing me now. Me, not just who he thought I was. Slowly, oh so slowly, he shortened the distance between us.

_Oh no. Do I want this to happen? Is this really going to happen? _And then I stopped thinking and met him halfway, our lips touched, once, twice, three times, oh so gently.

He pulled away and I inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." he was mumbling, no longer meeting my eyes. I put my finger under his chin, pulled it up to look at me.

"Don't be sorry." And I kissed him softly.


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N. - Hey guys, been awhile hasn't it? xP I've had these last chapters sitting in my laptop for over a year, and I've finally decided to give them to you. I was trying to make another chapter because I didn't like the gap and felt things ended too quickly, but life, as it does, happened, and now here we are. So I hope you enjoy these last two chapters, and as always, don't forget to R&R! Thank you so much for all your support. love from-writerchick13**

Chapter 13

**Harry's POV-6 months later**

Hermione was half-curled up in Mrs. Grangers' lap, Daniel on her stomach. It was still weird to think of her as a mum. Weirder still to know that the baby on her belly was a product of -them-and she seemed…happy. Both Hermione's and Mrs. Grangers' ring fingers were held by a fist,and it made me smile. It made me realize that this was what I wanted with Ginny.

Ron, on the other hand, did not look happy. Every so often, he would shoot looks at Draco, who, engrossed in Hermione and her mother, did not seem to notice. I understood Ron's anger, and I was still angry too. But I hadn't loved Hermione like he did for seven years. She was nothing more than a sister to me; everyone knew Ron had wanted more.

So, trying to stay unbiased, I thought that Draco seemed different. More like a man. Not only a man, a decent man.

"There you are, mum," Draco said, coming back in from making tea. "And this one's for you, jelly belly," and handed a cup to Hermione, bending down to give her a light kiss. Hermione laughed and hit him lightly with her free hand.

"It won't take long to get rid of this." She cuddled Daniel some more. "It's nothing more than some baby weight." It was very plain to see that she was head over heels with the creature lying on her stomach. Draco looked at me, and I cleared my throat.

"I'll take one," and got up to grab a cup from the tray. I looked at Ron, wondering if he would take a cup, but he just sat there, scowling at Draco.

"Harry, Ron, you look so worn out. There's a bath down the hallway to the left, and an extra bedroom that I thought both of you could bunk in. There's not a lot of food in the fridge, but whatever there is, you're welcome to help yourself."

She smiled at both of us. "I'm so happy to see you. You've got to tell me how things are going, once you've been rested up. Now, go." She handed Daniel off to her mother, and got off the couch to shoo us.

"I think you'll get this baby thing down in no time, Hermione. You're already acting like a mother hen," I told her, teasing. Ron stood awkwardly, not saying anything.

"I was always the mother for you two, nothing has changed that," she replied, smiling. But I noticed she bit her lip, and knew she was worried about being a good mum. Well, it was only a matter of time before she became confident. "Come back out once you've washed, and we'll have a nice chat."

I gave her a hug, and went to find a shower.

Looking in a mirror for the first time in months, I realized that Hermione had been being polite when she said we looked 'worn out'. My face was covered in dirt, scars, and Merlin knew what else. I looked much too old to be just 17. The rest of my body wasn't much better, and I stood in the hot shower for longer than necessary,

**I lay in the bath,** thinking. I wondered if Ron would come around. I wondered if Draco and I would become friends. Everything seemed so happy, away from this war I was fighting.

**Hermione's POV**

It was so great seeing Harry and Ron, but it worried me to see them so worn down. Ron had hardly said three words since he stepped foot inside the cottage. The news about the war wasn't good, we had lost so many, and made so little progress. And what was I doing to help them? Nothing. Sitting at home, washing nappies. Still…my family was my number one priority now. And we _were_ a family, Draco, Daniel and I.** Other mothers, better women than me, were fighting and risking leaving their babies orphaned. Let them. I admired them, but I wasn't joining them! My family was staying put. **My little family…I had not understood what unconditional love was before now. And I could not remember a time when I had been happier.

Everything was flipped. A year ago, if you had told me this was my future, I would have laughed in your face. Draco and I, happy together…but we were. I had no doubts he loved me just as much as I loved him. I sat up on the couch, and cleared my throat. "So, do you think Daniel has Draco's chin? I asked the room at large, and Harry, sitting on the floor, laughed.

"He certainly has his father's blond hair," My mum said, ruffling it.

"But where did the green eyes come from?" My dad asked.

"Draco says the eyes come from his side, too. He says he is the only one in his family with grey eyes." I looked into them, and thought that they color grey would never be an accurate description of Draco's eyes. Metallic, they were more like molten steel, and I could see the love behind them.

"More tea?" Ron said suddenly, and got up to go into the kitchen. I heard the sounds of the kettle being put back on, but he did not return. I sighed. Was my best friend never going to forgive me?

Later, when Ron had returned and Daniel was put down for the night, I pulled Draco up to sit on the settee.

"We have something to ask you two," I started, and they looked up at me. "I know it's always been the golden trio, and then I kind of defected, but I want you both to know that I still love you guys. Draco and I are happy together, and Daniel means the world to me. I want to know that he'll be safe, in case anything happens to us. Will you be his godparents?"

"Of course, Hermione," Harry said, smiling.

I looked at Ron, waiting for his affirmation. He finally nodded, and I took that as all I was going to get.

"Thank you. We have some other news too," I continued, and looked at Draco.

"We're going to be married," Draco said. I couldn't look at Ron, couldn't see the hurt I knew was there. I focused instead on Harry, whose expression went from shock, to confusion, then finally settled on looking happy. I felt weight lift off my shoulders as I realized that Harry would always be there for me, no matter what I did.

"She finally beat me into saying yes," Draco continued, andI laughed, clipping him on the arm. "We were going to wait until she could fit in her mother's old wedding dress, but since from the looks of the rolls that could be years…" I laughed, and clipped him again.

"Don't lie to them, Draco. You went down on one knee and stuttered out a proposal. You utterly adore me, think I'm the most beautiful witch in the world, and couldn't live without me." Our eyes met, and I knew that what I said was the truth.

"I didn't stutter," Draco protested, and I just laughed. "Okay, maybe just a bit. See, I'm practicing being a complaint husband already!" I looked at my mum and dad, and saw the approval on their faces.

"Well, we wish you weren't so young, but we can see you are in love. We both wish you the best." My mum said, and gave me a hug.

"Take care of her," My dad said gruffly, and cleared his throat. I laughed at the typical male approval.

"Anyways, I was hoping you two would both be my best men?"

There was silence in the room for a minute then Harry cleared his throat, and said

"I'd be honored." I started to smile. I finally looked at Ron, who was looking at Harry in something close to horror.

"Ron?" I asked tentatively, and his eyes snapped to me.

"Ron would also be honored," Harry cut in, and shot a look that I didn't miss at his best friend. Ron looked back at Harry, and just swallowed. He finally nodded.

"Thank you both," Draco said fervently.

It was easy to think that everything was right, safe here in my little cottage, with my family and friends. But I knew there was a war out there, that Harry and Ron were fighting, and my throat closed up as I hoped that at the end of this, I would still have them both.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry's POV

I entered the pub quietly; almost positive he wouldn't be there. Then I saw the red hair at the bar. I breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to anger as I made my way to Ron.

"Where the hell were you today?" I asked him.

"Ron looked at me with bleary eyes and I wondered how much he'd had.

"Ron, it's me. Do you know where you are?"

He struggled to speak, swallowing a few times. Then- "Piss off."

I exhaled. "Do you remember what today was? It was her wedding, Ron. The wedding that you promised you would come to. And instead you what?"

"I had better things to do then witness that joke of a wedding," he mumbled.

"Like what? Getting drunk in a pub?"

He looked up from his drink, straight at me. "You didn't want to be there either. You should have come with me, and then you could've met Tom."

"Yes I did Ron, and- wait, who's Tom?"

"Friend," Ron grunted. "Better one than you. He knows what it's like, watching the woman you love getting married to a man you hate."

"Ron, what did you tell him?" I asked; dread starting to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"He was symp - he knew how it feels." Ron repeated. "How they're all lovey down there in St. Avery's, how being around them made me want to heave…"

"You told Tom this? Ron!" I grabbed him by his robes. "Ron, you told someone you had just met about St. Avery's? Where they're hiding? You told him everything? What the hell do you think a secret-keeper is?"

Ron stared back at me, until I could see him sober. Then his mouth fell open. I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the pub, twisting into nothingness.

Hermione's POV

My parents had taken Daniel home with them to give me and Draco a weekend off. It was hard letting him go, being without him for a long period of time for the first time, but I knew we needed the privacy. I stared at the new ring on my finger and hugged myself. My wedding day had been wonderful. Wonderful. A sudden pang as I remembered. Wonderful except that – Ron never showed up.

As I went about putting my things away, I heard the door crash open.

"Hermione! They're here! Go, Hermione, run!" Then he was back outside, fighting. I could hear yells as spells flew, and my heart dropped. Thoughts raced through my head: At least Daniel is safe! Almost before the thought had flashed through my mind, it was joined by another. If I don't run, I may never see him again…A long moment – or maybe only a fraction of a second – while I decided. Bracing myself, I ran to fight beside my husband.

As more and more death eaters appeared, I spotted Harry and Ron appear out of thin air. Order members were also popping into existence, and my friends from Hogwarts…A spell missed me by an inch, and I fired one back.

I saw Draco fighting his father, and my heart felt like it would burst. As I ran into the battle, fighting with Dolohov, I saw Voldemort.

Harry! Had Harry found the horcruxes – or not? I didn't know. I didn't know because I hadn't been there for him.

I had not been there for them…Harry locked on to Voldemort, and moved off to meet him.

"Sate Crulorius!" Came out of nowhere, and I was blown to the ground. I struggled to get back up, but my head seemed oddly detached, and I could only watch, as the battle raged on.

I saw Draco running towards me, and wanted to tell him to be careful, don't worry about me, I loved him…Our first kiss, his lips so soft on mine. How he was so shy, so unsure. I leaned into that kiss, wanting to experience it all over again…A bang and a scream brought me back to reality.

I had to hold on, for Draco, Daniel, my family needed me…Our first night, he had been so careful. I knew he was scared I didn't want him, that I couldn't after what his father had made him do, but at that point, I had never been so sure of anything. I knew we were meant to be together, and this, this was natural. I reached up to kiss him, my legs wrapping around his hips…

Another loud bang, and a crater appeared in the earth right next to my head. Where was Draco? He had been right there. Get up Hermione! But I couldn't, I didn't have the strength, and where were my legs anyway? Oh yes, right there, but they wouldn't move. I turned my head, and saw him, laying a foot away from me, his eyes closed. He wasn't moving.

A guttural cry sounded, loud and heartbroken, and then I realized it was coming from me. The smoke from spells and destruction were fogging my brain, seeping into my very soul. It wasn't supposed to end this way. I felt my wand by my side, reached for it, and after what seemed like a decade, felt it in my hand. Keep them safe, keep them safe, keep them safe, I chanted, every protection spell I could think of running through my mind. And then I was back with Draco, back to that first night, with him moving on top of me, and I let myself go.

**Epilogue**

Mrs. Granger placed a bouquet of fresh flowers at the base of the headstone. As she stepped back, Mr. Granger embraced her. Harry had his hand on Ron's shoulder, as both stood and stared. As a tear made its way down Ron's cheek, Daniel tugged on the hem of Mrs. Grangers' skirt.

"Mummy?" He stared up at her expectantly, and when she didn't answer right away he asked again. "Mummy?" He pointed to the tombstone.

Mrs. Granger nodded, and smiled sadly. She took his hand and then sighed.

As they left, Harry glanced back, as he always did, to read the tombstone again.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy

Love Never Fails

The End.


End file.
